


Darkness

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland Friendship, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Jace Wayland Being a Little Shit, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, Kinda, Nyctophobia, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland Friendship, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, horror movie logic, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 29 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700





	Darkness

“Who screamed like a bitch?”

“Jace!” Clary scolded.

“What, you and I both know that was a bitch scream.”

“Okay, listen the lights going off scared me.”

“You’re afraid of the lights?”

“I’ve watched too many movies to not know that when the lights go off, bad shit is going to happen.”

“Really?” Jace asked incredulously.

“No no, he’s got a point.” Clary defended Simon.

“Mundanes.” Jace shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
